


My R

by SwaraGem



Series: Wild’s Melody [3]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Loneliness, Other, Suicide, Wild has depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-10 22:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwaraGem/pseuds/SwaraGem
Summary: Wild had enough but every time he tries to kill himself, he is stopped every time until no one doesn’t.





	1. Warriors

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song ‘My R’
> 
> This is different from Wild’s Melody but has the same idea of it.

** _Just as I was about to take my shoes_ **

** _Off of the rooftop there I see_ **

** _A girl with braided hair there before me_ **

** _Despite myself I go and scream;_ **

** _"Hey_ **

** _Don't do it, please"_ **

Wild sighed as he walked up to the tour that was near the camp. He had finally had enough of his pain and the way life had been throwing him for loop after constant loop. He got to the top and was about to take his boots off as he did. That was, until he saw one of his ‘brothers’. There, looking at him with wide ice blue eyes, blonde hair fluttered in the small breeze, was Warriors sat on the edge. Despite his own thinking, before he could stop himself, Wild dashed out.

“Hey!” He cries out, pulling Warriors back with a grip stronger than expected and nearly pulling him to the ground.

“Don’t do it...please.” Wild murmured as he stood Warriors up in front of him.

** _Whoa, wait a minute what did I just say?_ **

** _I couldn't care less either way_ **

** _To be honest I was somewhat pissed;_ **

** _This was an opportunity missed_ **

Once Warriors stood up, Wild was thinking again; he recoiled, pulling away from Warriors as he adjusted his black cloak. He thought about his words for a moment, the shock of what he said hitting him hard.

_ “Why did I say that? I was planning something like that myself.” _ He thought back curiously. When he remember what he had been planning though, he found himself getting angry at the other male.

_ “Fuck! Well there goes that plan.” _ He let out a soft growl, balling his hands into fits. A deep curiosity struck him through, looking up at Warriors from the ground he had once been staring at.

“What the hell pushed you to come up here?” He asked before he could even stop himself.

“You’re the most prideful person, I have ever met. What made you come up here?” Wild said in a cautious yet curious tone.

** _The girl with braided hair told me her woes_ **

** _"You've probably heard it all before;_ **

** _I really thought that he may be the one_ **

** _But then he told me he was done"_ **

Warriors looked at Wild in amusement, a look deep seriousness and curiosity swirling in his sky blue orbs. He chuckled sadly, as he looked at the beautiful view.

“The life of a soldier can be lonely. I thought the love I had was going to last forever, but suddenly, for some weird reason, he told me that he didn’t love me anymore. Two years of a relationship flushed down the drain with any explanation. He even sent a letter that we were over.” Warriors explained, tears pricking at his eyes as he tried to explain his situation to Wild. Wild growled at his answer through, clenching his fist tighter at the words that just left Warriors lips.

** _For God's sakes please! Are you serious? I just can't believe_ **

** _That for some stupid reason you got here before me_ **

** _Are you upset 'cause you can't have what you wanted?_ **

** _You're lucky that you've never gotten robbed of anything!_ **

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Wild growled, as a sarcastic and pained chuckled leaving his lips. Warriors looked at Wild with surprised eyes, hearing his words and shock consuming. Wild felt tears prick at his eyes as he glared daggers at Warriors.

“For fuck sake Warriors, please!” Wild said, his tone full of anger and pain as the tears fell despite him blinking them back. 

“Are you serious? I can’t believe, that for some stupid reason, you got here before me!” He shouted locking eyes hard with Warriors, taking a step toward him without even knowing it. He chuckled sarcastically as he pushed back his hair in frustration, his hood falling back out of his control. 

“Are you upset because you can’t have what you wanted?!” He asked sarcastically, his anger scaring Warriors as he was used to Wild being the cheerful type. Flashes of memories of Wild avoiding the topic of love. 

“You’re lucky! Lucky that you’ve never gotten robbed of anything!” He barked, falling to his knees as the tears and pain of the memories flooded him to the point of making him collapse.

** _"I'm feeling better thank you for listening!"_ **

** _The girl with braided hair then disappeared_ **

Warriors looked at Wild in disbelief, amazed to see the cheerful and survivalist Wild weeping and shouting at him. He thought hard for moment, thought on all the things he still had to look forward to in life and how many new chances at love their would be. 

His eyes softened as he looked at Wild, a soft smile gracing his lips as he gently walked toward the male that was one of his counterpart. He gently kneeled down, tucking back a small strand of hair behind his left ear then gently pulling Wild into a sweet gentle embrace. Wild tensed for a moment, before hugging him back.

“I’m feeling better now. Thank you for listening, Wild.” Warriors murmured gently, watching over Wild’s shoulder as he noticed that the others were yelling their names out and were looking for them. He tightened the embrace for a moment, He then pulled away, standing up and gently helping Wild up. “No problem…” Wild murmured as Warriors smiles at him. 

“Now, let's get back. The others are looking for us.” Warriors said to him as He walks down the tower. Wild watches him before filling him.


	2. Wind

** _"Alright, today's the day" or so I thought_ **

** _Just as I took both of my shoes off_ **

** _There was but a girl short as can be_ **

** _Despite myself, I go and scream_ **

_ “Alright. Today will be the day.” _ Wild thought to himself with calm look, slipping off his boots once he got to the top of the tower. He was once more stopped in his tracks as he found another person up on the roof, it was Wind.

Wind looked at Wild in amazement in his light blue eyes as his blonde hair fluttered in the breeze. He too sat on the edge of the tower, much like how Warriors had been the day before. And just like the day before, Wild dashed out without thinking and pulling Wind back off the edge. 

“Don’t do it…please.” He cried out the same phrase as yesterday, asking Wind not to jump much like Warriors was about to do. He pulled back again once Wind was on his feet, standing in front of Wild who has his hands in fits.

“What has the most adventurous kid, I have ever met, doing up here?” Wild asked curiously with a cautious undertone and a frown holding his lips.

** _The petite girl told me her woes_ **

** _"You've probably heard it all before;_ **

** _Everyone ignores me, everyone steals_ **

** _I don't fit in with anyone here."_ **

Wind tightened his lips and a frown plastered on his mouth instead of his normal happy smile. 

“I never thought that being the youngest, physically, could be lonely. No one wants to hang out with a child that causes trouble. Not to mention how people keep trying to tell me what to do.” He said firmly, though his tone wavered and paled slightly compared to his normally cheerful tone.

“Let’s face this one hard fact Wild, I don’t belong here. I don’t fit in with anyone here.” He murmurs, looking to Wild with sadness and pain in his eyes. Wild growled at his words though, clenching his fist tighter from anger.

** _For God's sakes please! Are you serious? I just can't believe_ **

** _That for some stupid reason you got here before me_ **

** _'Cause even so, you're still loved by everyone at home!_ **

** _There's always dinner waiting on the table, you know?_ **

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Wild asked in a sarcastic yet angry growl. Wind was a bit shocked at Wild’s sarcastic question, looking at him in curiosity. 

“For fuck sake Wind, please! Are you serious?!” He asked in deep, angry shout as he looked eyes with the shorter male. Wind looked up at him in shock, surprised to hear Wild so angry.

“So what if you don’t fit in! Why should you care?! Cause even so, you’re still loved by everyone at the camp! There’s always a dinner waiting on the table you know!” Wild barked in a deep anger, allowing the memories of losing the people he care after the calamity happened. Tears poured from his eyes as he let the pain consume him and he doubled over, sobbing and crying in pain.

** _"I'm hungry" said the girl as she shed a tear_ **

** _The girl short as can be then disappeared_ **

Wind starred in an awkward yet stunned awe at Wild as he wept, trying to figure out what he meant by that. Then the memory of Wild telling them that he lost many people that he cared for.

As the thought registered in his mind, an understanding smile curled his lips. He walked toward Wild, helping him up right and pulling him in gently. Wild was stunned, before hugging him back.

The emptiness that once sat in his stomach no longer lingered for Wind, a quite yet noticeable grumble leaving it. Wind chuckled, and pulls away from Wild. He smiles at him.

“I’m hungry. I want to eat your food.” Wind said, grabbing Wild’s hand. The male nods unconsciously and Wind pulled his hand away and starts heading down the tower . Wild chuckled, pulling his hood back up and starts to follow him.

“I guess I should too.” He mumbled to himself, heading quietly back down to the camp to make dinner.


	3. Others

** _And like that, there was someone every day_ **

** _I listened to their tale, I made them turn away_ **

** _And yet there was no one who would do this for me, no way I could_ **

** _Let out all this pain_ **

Day after day Wild would go up to the tower, hoping to jump and end it all. Unfortunately, he wasn’t able to as someone else would already be up there. The day after Wind, it was Hyrule. As if it was routine, Wild pulled the boy with the brown blonde hair back and asked why he wanted to jump. 

Hyrule told him and Wild once more let loose, expressing a deep pain that made Hyrule reconsider his decision. Hyrule thanked Wild and asked to go on an adventure, which Wild agreed. The day after that it was Four at the tower and Wild stopped him like he had stopped the others. 

He asked why he wanted to jump and Four, like all the others, told Wild why. Once more Wild called him out and expressed his deep pain that made Four regret his idea of jumping. Four thanked Wild and telling him that he wants to show Wild how to smith, which Wild nods. The day after that it was Twilight

Wild runs over and pulled him away. He called him out just like all the others and asked him why he was jumping. After hearing his reason, Wild practically exploded with anger as he told Twilight, that he shouldn’t feel deceived because of a past event. Twilight agreed after a moment or two, smiling at Wild and pulling him into a hug. Wild hugs back.


	4. Legend

** _For the very first time, there I see_ **

** _Someone with the same pains as me_ **

** _Having done this time and time again_ **

** _She wore a yellow cardigan_ **

As Wild made it to the top of the tower once more, mentally hoping and praying that no one would be there. Unfortunately for him though, there was another person there yet again. There, sat on the edge, was Legend. He had already done this so many times, but he sighed and followed out his normal routine. 

“Hey!” Wild called from where he is, hoping to gain the his attention. When he didn’t turn back to him, he said with a frown. He walked up to the boy, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him off the rail. He was amazed at how Legend is very light. “Don’t do it, please Legend.” He murmured helping the male to his feet.

** _"I just wanna stop the scars that grow_ **

** _Every time that I go home_ **

** _That's why I came up here instead"_ **

** _That's what the girl in the cardigan said_ **

The hug was instantaneous this time, for the pain was equal for the two. “I just want to stop the scars that get worse every time I go home. That’s why I came up here instead. I’m tired of the pain and suffering.” Legend weeped into his shoulder, Wild holding him tightly. 

Wild was amazed at what he heard, amazed that Legend would even think about something like this. “It’s...It’s going to be okay Legend. It all will be okay.” Wild murmured gently to the male in his arms.

** _Whoa, wait a minute what did I just say?_ **

** _I couldn't care less either way_ **

** _But in the moment I just screamed_ **

** _Something that I did not believe_ **

** _"Hey_ **

** _Don't do it, please."_ **

_ “What?!” _ Wild thought to himself in shock over his own words. _ “It’s all going to be okay?! I’ve never thought that before! Why am I telling him it will all be okay?!” _ He asked himself in his thoughts, but he better on some instinctive level. 

“It’ll be okay Legend. It’ll just take a lot of time and perseverance. So hey, don’t do it please. Don’t jump.” He whimpered as tears streamed down his cheeks.

“How...How do you know that?” Legend asked in a pained whimper, needing answers that Wild simply didn’t have.

** _Agh- what to do!? I can't stop this girl, oh this is new!_ **

** _For once I think I've bitten off more than I can chew_ **

** _But even so, please just go away so I can see_ **

** _Your pitiful expression is just too much for me!_ **

“I...I don’t know. But people need your support, Legend. We all need you, no matter what. So you need to stay strong for us. It all gets better at some point, so please just hang in there.” Wild begged in a sad and desperate tone. 

“I can’t stand to see you sad. Nobody can. So whatever it is that’s bothering you, write it down and let it go. Don’t let this pain hold you back like it has me.” Wild begged as he tried to get Legend to understand.

** _"I guess today is just not my day"_ **

** _She looked away from me and then she disappeared_ **

Legend was amazed at what he heard flow from Wild’s lips, but nodded in understanding. He took this time to comfort Wild, petting his hair gently as his hood had fallen off from the sudden embrace. Legend holds Wild and Wild hugs him.

“You’re right Wild. I guess today is just not my day.” Legend explained, helping him to his feet and wiping the tears away. Wild nods in agreement, doing his best to bite back his tears and look Legend dead in the eye. Legend smiles sadly at this, walking with Wild back to the camp.

On this night, Wild looked at all of them and smiles sadly. He hoped that he wouldn’t hurt them tomorrow, if he was able to follow through on his plan.


	5. Wild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Last Chapter of the story.
> 
> The first thought was make this have a dark ending but decided not to and will have a happy ending.

** _There's no one here today, I guess it's time_ **

** _It's just me, myself and I_ **

** _There's no one who can interfere_ **

** _No one to get in my way here_ **

** _Taking off my yellow cardigan_ **

** _Watching my braids all come undone_ **

** _This petite girl short as can be_ **

** _Is gonna jump now and be free_ **

_ “Today is finally the day.” _ Wild thought, looking at the view from the tower. He walks over to the edge. Wild starts to remember what he said to the others. Maybe then he wouldn’t be here, maybe then he would have been safe. 

But he hadn’t and this is all he could do now. He made a note to the others. He looked towards where the camp was set up. He looks away and He undid the braid that held back his long hair then slipped off his hoodie. He then stepped over the edge, smiling somewhat as he was about to free fall to his freedom. Yet, he felt two sets of hands grabbed him. Wild looks back and saw Sky and Time looking at him with worried eyes. Wild saw the others behind Time and Sky with also worried eyes.

Time and Sky pulled him up. They hug him and the others also hugs him. Wild starts to cry and he felt all his emotions went out from the crying but doesn’t say anything. They stay like that for the rest of the day. Wild finally felt that he have a family that cares about him.


End file.
